gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Izō
Izou in Ginga Densetsu Weed Izou is the eldest of the 19 sons of Kisaragi of Mutsu (the head of the four Mutsu Generals). He is first seen hunting a bear, but gets injured. Shigure, who was on a mission to gather soldiers from Mutsu, interferes and takes out an eye from the bear. Kisaragi's sons are wary of the Kai mix, but Izou tells them to show more respect. After hearing from Shigure about the invasion of Ohu by Hougen and Genba, he and five (six in the manga) of his brothers are sent to Ohu to aid them. When they arrive at Futago Pass, Genba was roaming with Toube. The Mutsu brothers attack, and Izou gets badly injured by Toube. He is taken to a safe place by Akame, and does not participate in the battle from then on. Throughout the manga and anime, Izou is mostly in the role as a background character like his brothers. In the Hokkaido Arc, Izou and all the Mutsu brothers are sent to Hokkaido with the Ohu soldiers to help the dogs under Hakuro, who were getting invaded by the Russian Army dogs. Nine of his brothers were killed in battle, but Izou survived. Izou in Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Izou is first seen in the Orion manga with his brothers when they encounter with Orion's little sister, Bellatrix. He sends his brothers out to find help when an unknown dog jumps out of nowhere and slams in Izou, grabbing Bella. He and his brothers vehemently kill the dog that tried to kidnap Bella. After the battle, he takes off with Shirozaru and Sasuke to help Orion's new comrade, who is in danger. They fight off many of the dogs, some getting badly injured or even killed. Later, as he meets Orion, he is still with Sasuke and Shirozaru. As Orion runs past him, he moves quickly and grabs him by the back of the neck, knocking him out. He takes him to the shed, where Orion's little sister Bellatrix waited. Izou and his brothers, along with Orion, and his comrades Heizou and Tyson, take off to search for Ohu survivors. He goes to find his mate Sayako and his pups, only to find all of them dead. He found his father, Kisaragi dead in the underground cave, and he sadly screams loudly. His last pup, Kuranosuke, only survived long enough so he could tell Izou what happened, and who caused the murder of Izou's father and pups. He says that the Kurohabaki Clan, led by a white dog, killed them. After that, Kuranosuke slowly dies. Izou howls loudly as tears run hard down his face. After running a little while longer, Izou and his brothers become very tired and they collapse onto the snow. Izou looks up at Orion and says: "You have become a great comrade of mine." After hearing that, Orion jumps onto Izou, hugging him. Izou is shocked at first, but then returns the hug. He later leaves with his brothers, leaving Orion behind. See more pictures in Izou (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:Males Category:Husky Category:Dogs Category:Kisaragi's sons Category:Children of ohu soldiers Category:Ohu Soldiers